


Tatsuma-kun: Peace-loving Space Samurai

by potato_chanxx



Category: Gintama
Genre: Sakamoto Week Day One Tatsuma-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_chanxx/pseuds/potato_chanxx
Summary: Written for Sakamoto Week 2017 Day One: Tatsuma-kun





	Tatsuma-kun: Peace-loving Space Samurai

**Tatsuma-kun: Peace-loving Space Samurai**

 

There were two things Sakamoto Tatsuma already knew in his younger years. First, he would never be able to stay put in one place. Second, he is quite the pacifist. 

 

* * *

 

Growing up in a household of generations of merchants, he was exposed in the earliest parts of his life to various ideas and cultures. He could still remember padding down the wooden hallways of their ancestral home, welcoming his beaming father after a long trip. They would spend breakfast together with their large lively family, sharing knick knacks and chattering about the long exhausting trip. The family definitely missed their patriarch, his time spent mostly in a foreign city, handling the shipping of goods to and from their province of Tosa. Although Tatsuma missed his father like the rest of them, the stories he brought with him home held a special part in the young boy’s heart. The child would bug his father for it after the meal, but his mother would tell him the man is exhausted. However, young Tatsuma swore his father shone like the sun every time he promised to after he had his rest. He would get teased by his siblings every now and then because of it but he did not mind. With those anecdotes, he knew the small world he once thought of as the walls of his home now grew large - as vast as the ocean could go. 

 

Sakamoto Tatsuma was eight and he could not wait for the day he would conquer the world.

 

* * *

 

Sakamoto Tatsuma was ten and he was sick of private school education. 

 

Despite the fact that he had acquired knowledge and skills that would one day make him a good merchant, the young boy could not shake the fact that something else is lacking. He had learned to read and to write. Their teacher was a good man who never failed at teaching them various subjects aside from the usual history, principles and his favorite geography. Tatsuma tried his best to focus on his studies, but his mind would always wander. On more than one occasion, he was caught daydreaming and not paying enough attention in their lesson which always earned him a good lashing or two on the palm. This lead him to progress slower compared to other children. Shisho said he could read and write better than most of the children his age but wonders why he is behind in most of his tasks.

 

On days when he was too stubborn to be bothered to go to class, his sister would drag him from bed and force him to dress. Still this did not bar him from skipping altogether. Of course, his mother caught on one day, ratted by none other than his sibling. Bless her lovely heart and soul for she only gave him an earful and a couple whacks to his behind on how he was wasting opportunities by doing so.

 

As a favor to his dearly beloved mother, he stayed in school. Nevertheless, his daydreaming resumed, add to that his ditzy nature which, unfortunately, resulted in him being taunted and mildly bullied by his peers. Tatsuma just laughed it off, shaking his head.

 

Sometimes, though, words would hit too close to home. He would complain to his mother then, voicing his frustrations. one day, their instructor asked them one by one what they wanted to do when they grow up. He said he wanted to the world then out to space. Why did they laugh at him after announcing his plans to the whole class?

 

At this point, young Tatsuma would spend his time staring at clouds and stars during his free time. It fascinated him, made him wonder.Literatures written by scholars told how these sights hold more than what they seem for it is never-ending. This young boy wanted to see it for himself.

 

His mother, ever the encouraging one, pat his head once he was done with his little rant, smiling softly at the child. “Tatsuma-kun, do not let their empty words affect you. If you really think you can, then you will. But this you must remember, my child. Never use your fists to prove a point. Accept their opinions, challenge them to prove their point with facts. In return, you must do the same.”

 

For whatever reason, his mother’s words lifted the anger and pain he felt. He decided to take the advice by heart after mulling over its meaning again and again in his mind. 

 

Sakamoto Tatsuma was eleven and he is a pacifist.

 

* * *

 

Sakamoto Tatsuma was twelve when he was sent to train by the rules of the sword.

 

He was reluctant at first because it divergent from his pacifist nature. Soon, however, he learned to love the intricate art that it is, wielding a sword and moving you body rhythmically like it was a dance. You need not hurt your opponent when it comes to a head, you may instead disarm him which is a greater feat in itself. He spent his time honing his skills to use it for a better purpose for protecting his friends, family and anyone who would need his help in future - here on Earth or even in outer space no matter how ridiculous it may sound.

 

Sakamoto Tatsuma was thirteen and one day he will be a peace-loving space samurai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I have really enjoyed writing this! I apologize if I have ever misrepresented Japanese education during the Edo Period in any way in this story, decided at the last minute to contribute something for Sakamoto Week Day One. LOL. 
> 
> (I feel conflicted in not updating my SakaMutsu fic. Been really out of inspiration lately. :( )
> 
> Initially posted on [Tumblr](http://potato-chanxx.tumblr.com/post/162009392073/sakamoto-week-day-one-tatsuma-kun) Say hi to me? :)


End file.
